Kepastianku
by Rabbit Aito
Summary: Summary : Hubungan yang butuh kepastian, mampu membuat sang rubah untuk kehilangan ketenangannya. #WarningInside #ImaHana #BLStory #Oneshot


Hanamiya tidak pernah berpikir kalau keputusan yang dibuatnya tiga menit lalu mampu membuat dirinya terjebak pada situasi seperti sekarang ini.

Situasi dimana ia jatuh terjembab kedalam pelukan seseorang.

 _Shit._

"Kau..." Hanamiya sontak memisahkan diri dari objek yang yang menangkapnya.

Hanamiya berani bertaruh dengan teman jidat bertitik milik tetangganya, kalau makhluk didepannya ini adalah makhluk yang berbahaya. Walau wajahnya dihiasi dengan senyuman.

 _Jangan lupakan matanya yang sipit._

Tak menghiraukan keadaan objek didepannya, ia berbalik arah dan berniat lari sekencang yang ia bisa dari hadapan orang ber ' _foxy smile'_ ini.

"Wah wah, dimana terima kasih dan tata kramamu?" –Tapi sepertinya tak jadi ia lakukan.

...

 **Kuroko no basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pair : Imayoshi Shoichi x Hanamiya Makoto**

 **[Slight Furuhashi x Hanamiya]**

 **Warning : AU! TYPOS! OOC! BoysxBoys Story! Oneshot**

 _Summary : Hubungan yang butuh kepastian, mampu membuat sang rubah untuk kehilangan ketenangannya._

..

 **B-Rabbit Aito Presents**

' **Kepastianku'**

 **..**

Siang itu, Hanamiya tak pernah berpikir akan nasibnya yang terus tertahan oleh mahkluk jejadian mirip rubah ini, untuk selalu menemani _makhluk_ tersebut pergi kemanapun Ia hendaki.

Pasrah adalah hal yang Hanamiya lakukan saat ini. ditarik kesana kemari, mendengar sindiran dan kata-kata jahilnya, lalu dengan tangan terus di genggam—

' _Hold on, tangan di geng— apa?!_ '

Hanamiya menjatuhkan pandangannya pada tangannya yang di geng—

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK!"

Refleks, Hanamiya berteriak di tengah kerumunan manusia di sebuah _Mall._ Ah, bahkan Hanamiya tak sadar kalau mereka sedang berada di _Mall._

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu. Setidaknya belum."

Hanamiya bersumpah akan menyumpel mulut jelmaan rubah didepannya dengan kaos kaki busuk milik tetangga bertitik dijidatnya itu suatu saat nanti.

Hanamiya kembali ditarik ke arah _food court_ oleh objek yang menjadi kekesalannya setengah harian ini.

" _Oya'_ sepertinya tempat ini penuh." Hanamiya hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku tidak lapar."

" _Oya'_ Aku tidak menanyakan keadaanmu." Hanamiya bersumpah akan membunuhnya suatu hari nanti.

...

.

...

Untuk beberapa alasan, Hanamiya terus saja memandang wajah makhluk didepannya dalam diam

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Hanamiya mendengus sekaligus menggeleng.

"Kau dapatkan darimana wajah seperti itu? Persilangan rubah dan manusia?" Sarkasme Hanamiya di abaikan begitu saja oleh makhluk didepannya.

"Oi, jawab pertanyaan—"

"Oya' Sepertinya _Choco Cake_ ini menu baru. Kau berminat mencobanya?"

"Aku tidak menanyakan isi menu ini, sialan! Dan disini aku yang bertanya terlebih dahulu!"

Hanamiya bersumpah akan mencabik-cabik mulut yang sedang cekikikan didepannya ini dengan _Silet_ suatu hari nanti.

" _Maa,_ Wajah ini kudapatkan dari kedua orang tuaku. Sudah terjawab 'kan? Lalu, apa kau mau mencobanya?" seolah bisa membaca pikiran Hanamiya, Makhluk didepannya menjawab pertanyaan Hanamiya dengan santai dan tenang.

"Tch, Terserah." –Ketus. Hanamiya menjawab ketus pada makhluk didepannya.

Bahkan akan berubah lebih ketus saat mendengar gumaman –yang sangat terdengar tidak seperti gumaman—oleh objek didepannya.

" _Jawaban yang bagus."_

Demi semua koleksi permen karet milik teman poniannya, Hanamiya kembali bersumpah untuk segera membunuh makhluk didepannya dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Kau mau kemana, sialan!" –refleks, Hanamiya ikut berdiri saat objek umpatan di depannya juga berdiri dan beranjak pergi.

"Aku hanya ingin memesan menu tambahan. Kau tidak perlu panik begitu 'kan?."

Percayalah, untuk sesaat Hanamiya sedikit terpesona dengan senyuman, ah bukan.

Itu lebih mirip seperti seringaian daripada senyuman.

Ya, seringaian yang penuh gairah.

 _DEG_

Hanamiya duduk ditempatnya kembali. Dengan mata yang tak lepas dari sosok yang selalu jadi sumber umpatannya di menit sebelumnya.

' _Aku gila. Ah bukan, Dia yang membuatku gila.'_

Sedikit tersentak dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Hanamiya menggeleng-geleng denial. Menyangkal kalau dia mulai gila.

Terlebih, sumber kegilaannya sedang memesan sesuatu disana dengan akrabnya.

Ah, ada yang nyeri dari dalam dadanya saat ia lihat Imayoshi akrab dengan gadis berambut _bubble gum_ disana.

Sesuatu seperti sedang diremas.

dan sakit.

...

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menarikku ke restoran tempat pacarmu bekerja."

"Hm? Pacar?" Hanamiya tahu kalau jelmaan rubah didepannya ini sedang pura-pura tidak tahu. Terlihat sangat jelas dengan senyum rubahnya yang menyebalkan.

"Kasir di restoran tadi. Jangan berlagak bodoh, aku tahu dia kekasihmu."

–Tidak ada tanggapan.

Hanamiya menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Imayoshi yang sedang berjalan.

"Oi—..."

Sebuah senyuman tulus tercetak di wajah Imayoshi.

' _Shit..'_

Hanamiya tidak tahu kenapa dia harus mengumpat saat melihat senyuman itu. karena itu sebuah senyuman dan bukan seringaian kah? Karena senyuman itu berasal dari sosok jelmaan rubah menyebalkan yang masuk kedalam list makhluk yang paling dibencinya kah? Atau—

Karena senyuman itu bukan untuknya?

Untuk pemikiran yang terakhir itu, Hanamiya lampiaskan pada sebuah batu kerikil didepannya. Menendangnya sekuat tenaga, dan mendarat di sebuah punggung yang cukup familiar.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau hobi menendang kerikil seperti ini, bos" –Hanamiya diam. Begitu juga dengan Imayoshi disampingnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Kojiro?" Hanamiya bisa menangkap sedikit keterkejutan dari partner didepannya. Hanya sedikit.

"Mencarimu. Kau tahu bos, ini sudah saatnya kau pulang." –Datar. Itu yang Imayoshi deskripsikan dari objek yang dipanggil Kojiro tersebut.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus kau jemput sialan! Dan aku tidak berencana untuk—"

"Oya' Sepertinya ini waktu kita berpisah ya. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi Hanamiya"

Hanamiya menoleh. Terkejut, dan bungkam.

Melihat Imayoshi yang pergi perlahan menjauh, dia tidak rela.

"Apa maumu, Kojiro?" –tersirat nada kebencian disana.

"Bos, kita bisa memulai ini dari a—"

"Kojiro!" Hanamiya mengambil nafas sejenak.

"—Lupakan aku." objek yang di panggil Kojiro itu bungkam, lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa karena kau tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu, bos?" —Hanamiya menghela nafas mendengar pernyataan dari Kojiro.

"Sejak awal aku memang tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu, Kojiro." –Kojiro semakin erat mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Dan aku juga tidak bisa melupakan _orang itu_ , Kojiro."

Persetan dengan wajah datarnya, Kojiro melampiaskan kekesalannya pada tembok di sampingnya. Menghentakkan tubuh Hanamiya keras di dinding tersebut.

"Aku bisa jadi lebih baik dari orang itu, bos."

"Tapi kau bukan orang itu, Kojiro!"

"Aku bisa jadi orang itu bos!"

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!" —Hanamiya sedikit meringis kala bahunya di cengkram kuat.

"Bos, aku—"

"Dengar, Kita sudah tidak ada apa-apanya lagi. Jadi Hentikan semua omong kosongmu ini Furuhashi Kojiro." –Hentakkan dan sebuah bentakkan dari Hanamiya mengakhiri semuanya.

Furuhashi Kojiro terdiam, terpaku menatap sosok Hanamiya yang terus melangkah menjauhinya. Bersandar pada sebuah tembok, dan memejamkan mata demi menghentikkan gemuruh amarah dan kekesalannya. Ia tau, kalau ia tidak akan menang melawan _orang itu._

Terlebih lagi menang dari memperebutkan perhatian dari sosok Hanamiya Makoto.

Karena Furuhashi tahu, karena Hanamiya Makoto masih mencintai Imayoshi Shoichi.

..

...

..

Untuk suatu alasan, Hanamiya enggan untuk datang ke kampusnya hari ini.

Tapi, untuk suatu alasan juga, ia harus datang ke kampusnya dan mengikuti kelas sejarah.

Dan disitu, permasalahan hatinya kembali terjadi.

Imayoshi Shoichi juga menghadiri kelas Sejarah dunia tingkatan akhir sebagai asisten dosen.

' _Damn!'_

Hanamiya mengumpat sebanyak yang ia bisa dari dalam hati. Demi apapun didunia ini, Hanamiya sedang tidak ingin bertatap muka dengan jelmaan rubah itu. Hatinya perlu persiapan bung!

Larut dalam nikmatnya umpatan didalam hati, Hanamiya tidak sadar kalau dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh objek yang menjadi umpatannya sendiri.

"Wah, sepertinya ada yang sedang asik didunianya sendiri. Hanamiya makoto, selesai kelas ini temui saya." –Seringaian tercetak jelas di wajah sang asisten dosen tersebut.

Dan mahasiswa yang melihatnya hanya mampu bergidik ngeri. –ada juga yang terpesona. Salah satunya, Hanamiya Makoto.

Kelas kembali dilanjutkan dengan suasana lebih berat, dan mencekam.

.

...

.

"Apa maumu memanggilku kesini mata empat!" –Langsung _to the point._ Hanamiya benci bertele-tele soal apapun.

"Oya' Oya' duduklah dulu. Mau kopi atau teh?"

"Aku mau darahmu. Yang panas dan mendidih."

"Wah, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sebangsa vampir dari cerita cerita fiksi murahan itu."

"Berhenti membual, sialan! Katakan apa maumu memanggilku kesini, Ha!" Oke, kesabaran seorang Hanamiya habis dimakan waktu.

Helaan nafas terdengar.

"Akan kuceritakan maksudku memanggilmu ke ruangan ini. tapi, bisa kau duduk dulu?" Hanamiya menuruti permintaan asisten dosen jemaan rubah didepannya ini. bukan dengan rela. Tapi karena keterpaksaan. Lihat saja senyum rubah menyebalkannya itu. Berani membantah, Hanamiya rasa ia tidak akan bisa keluar dari ruangan ini dengan selamat.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu tadi dikelas, hm?"

Imayoshi berjalan mendekati Hanamiya sambil membawa dua gelas coklat panas di tangannya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

" _Maa,_ itu memang bukan urusanku. Tapi itu akan menjadi urusanku bila nilaimu kurang di quiz minggu depan." —Kebohongan. Hanamiya bisa melihat secercik kebohongan dari kata-kata yang barusan ia dengar.

"Apa pedulimu?"

—Helaan nafas terdengar lagi.

"Hanamiya, jangan menyia-nyiakan bakatmu lebih dari ini." Hanamiya mengambil segelas coklat panas yang disodorkan Imayoshi padanya

"Apa pedulimu, Imayoshi?"

"Kau masih dendam soal kejadian itu, huh?" —Tersedak. Hanamiya mengatur nafasnya agar terkejutan dan tersedaknya berkurang.

"Berhenti mengungkit masa lalu, brengsek!" Hanamiya mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Menghapus jejak coklat yang menempel disana.

Sampai sebuah tangan menangkup pipi kanannya.

"Apa kau menyesal soal itu?" Hanamiya benci dengan tatapan itu. sangat benci.

Hanamiya benci melihat tatapan itu datang dari makhluk jelmaan rubah yang dibencinya ini.

"Berhenti memandangku begitu mata empat." Hanamiya mengenggam tangan yang sedang menangkup pipi kanannya itu.

"Kalau aku menyesal. Aku sudah mati sejak dulu, sialan." Dilihatnya Imayoshi meletakkan segelas coklat panas di sebuah meja di sebelah kanannya.

Tangan yang awalnya berada pada kuping gelas, kini berada pada pipi kiri Hanamiya. Menangkupnya lembut, dan menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Maaf, aku sudah melupakanmu empat tahun ini."

Tidak ada dorongan maupun rontakkan dari dalam pelukan itu. Hanya ada kehangatan dan basahnya air mata.

"Berhenti minta maaf, dasar mata empat! Kau tahu seberapa aku merindukanmu ha!"

Imayoshi mampu merasakan remasan di pundaknya menjadi remasan di ulu hatinya.

—Sakit. Dan menyesakkan.

"Kau tiba-tiba muncul didepanku saat aku jatuh dari tembok itu. dan menarikku ke restoran tempat kekasihmu bekerja. Apa sebegitu inginnya kau melihatku hancur ha?!"

Imayoshi hanya mampu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jawab aku brengsek! Jangan hanya diam. Aku butuh—"

Imayoshi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"—Kepastianmu... Imayoshi.."

Tangis Hanamiya pecah. Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan ia menangis didepan sosok yang paling dibencinya. —Sekaligus dicintainya.

"Pertama.."

Imayoshi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Wanita yang direstoran itu bukan kekasihku."

Imayoshi menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipi Hanamiya dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Kedua, Aku minta maaf karena melupakanmu."

Imayoshi mencium kedua kelopak mata kanan dan kiri Hanamiya dengan lembut.

"Ketiga, aku sudah memberimu kepastian."

Hanamiya hendak protes soal kepastian yang Imayoshi katakan itu. tapi protesannya di bungkam oleh ciuman singkat, hangat dan menenangkan.

"Kupastikan kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya, Hanamiya Makoto."

Seringaian menggairahkan tersemat indah di lengkungan wajah dengan pahatan sempurna ciptaan tuhan itu. tak lupa dengan lengkungan mata yang sipit sebagai nilai tambahan yang mampu membuat seorang Hanamiya Makoto terkesima seklaigus tersipu malu.

"Oya' wajahmu memerah, Hanamiya. Apa kau terserang demam?." –Sialan! Si rubah ini kembali mempermainkanku.

"Tch! Jangan sok peduli mata empat."

Hanamiya tahu, kalau manusia dengan senyum rubah didepannya ini tidak sejahat kelihatannya.

"Oya' Oya' aku peduli karena aku sayang pada tubuhmu, Hanamiya."

Baiklah, Hanamiya kembali menarik kata-katanya. Manusia dengan senyum rubah didepannya ini tidak sebaik kelihatannya.

 **.**

 **...**

 **THE END**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Mind RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuap cuap Author**

 **Hawooo~~~ rabbit disini.**

 **Well, new gaje fict from rabbit again. Kali ini korbannya Pair Imahana dan slight Furuhana.  
oke oke, curcol dikit masalah pembuatannya yak.**

 **Pertama, ini buatnya ngebut. Serius ngebut. Demi samwan yang sedang haus imahana *uhuk***

 **Kedua, ini aku bingung genrenya angst atau bukan. Kayaknya bukan. Lebih ke romance yak? Well, lupakan.**

 **Ketiga, Tinggalin jejak ne~~~ jejak apapun mohon ditinggalin ne~~~**

 **Oke, sekian dari rabbit~**


End file.
